New XMen
by psystar
Summary: Meet the new squads at Mutant High. AU of New XMen: Academy X.


New X-Men Fan-Fiction

Characters

Xtreme Squad(Senior Members: Moonstar and Northstar)

Wind Dancer

Hellion

Mercury

Elixir

Cuckoo(the Stepford Cuckoos merged into one)

DJ

Dust

Anole

X-23

Hellions (Senior Members: by Cyclops and Emma Frost)

Prodigy

Loa

Rockslide

Surge

Beak

Wolf Cub

Bling

Wither

Angel

Gensters (Senior Members: by Jubilee and M)

Quill

Dryad

Specter

Pixie

Icarus

Wallflower

Tag

Hisako

Rain Boy

These teams are basically the ones established for now. Each student has an advisor this person is someone on the team that can identify with them the most i.e. Wither's advisor would be Rogue (unable to touch). Cuckoo's and Hellion's advisor being Marvel Girl and Psylocke respectively in this fan-fic.

**Part 1**

Sofia walked into Storm's office creating a little affect of wind along the way. She had become more skilled in her powers over the last few months and used them every chance she got. "Come on in Ms. Mantega," replied the elegant woman behind the desk causing a slight shower over her hibiscus. "As you know the squads are being tossed around, and the institute believes you are the best candidate to head one of the teams. Dani asked me to tell you this while she was out today. Your team has been pre-selected by a randomization process. Do you have any reservations about this?" Storm explained looking into Sofia's eyes. "Who are my team members? And why are we not allowed to carry on with our current teams?" "Your team members will be announced at tomorrow's assembly, and the reason we have jumbled up the squads is because you need to learn how to adapt to different team members. I can tell you the leaders of the other squads, and your co-leader. We chose the leaders and co-leaders by their interaction that was observed during last year. You are the leader of the X-Treme Squad, Prodigy the Hellions, and Hisako the Gensters. So far these are the three main squads. We here at the school, have decided that the squads will be composed of nine members and two senior members of the X-Men. We thought that these groups were the only ones ready to move on. There are other squads, but they are for the students that have not passed onto the next level of training." "I'm sorry Ms. Munroe, I don't mean to be so forward, but who are the co-leaders?" "It's quite alright Sofia, but I can only tell you your co-leader. If the other leaders want to disclose that information it is up to them. Anyhow your co-leader will be Julian Keller, Hellion." Sofia's face turned a deep color of red from embarrassment and anger. "You must be kidding! Why was David not made my co-leader?" "Ms. Mantega, I would like to remind you are I in my office and there is no need to raise your voice. David was needed for another squad. This is part of your training to become a senior member. Are there any more questions?" Storm said sternly. "If not, go by Danielle's office tomorrow and pick up the roster for your squad. Julian will meet you there." Sofia walked out of the office and decided to fly back to her quarters.

David had just closed the door to Ms. Frost's office as he saw Sofia fly by him. He began thinking about how his "family" was being torn apart. He knew him and Sofia were not on the same squad, as Emma had disclosed his whole squad to him, and justified it by saying it would better prepare him for tomorrow. At least he still had Noriko. But why on Earth did they decide to put them on the same squad as Rockslide, Wither, and Bling. The other members of his team he did not mind. Angel was an awesome person but would she make a great co-leader, and she couldn't be the same as Sofia? The same went for Wolf Cub, could he be as good of a friend as some of his old squad? He had serious doubts about what was going on. He deliberated on whether he should tell his fellow squad members or leave them in the dark. He decided a surprise in front of the whole school would be the best bet. He passed the elevator near Emma's office and saw Hisako walking towards down the corridor. He knew from the interview with Emma that she had been placed with the Gensters. For some reason Emma seemed upset about this, he just chalked it up to PMS and used the elevator to get out of there.

Hisako stopped at the door and knocked. She head two voices telling her to come on in. She opened the door and there were two women. One was dark skinned with long beautiful black hair. She seemed so regal and proud standing by the window, just like her. While the other was sitting in an oversized chair with her feet on the desk, blowing a bubble with her bright pink chewing gum. "Welcome Hisako, my name is Monet St. Croix and this is Jubilation Lee. We are your new advisors and squad trainer." "The reason you're here is because you were selected to be one of the squad leaders. You will be the leader of the Gensters." Hisako raised an eyebrow to the name. "I think it is very clever." Jubilee replied. Monet looked at her, disapprovingly. "You will be leading the squad; it has nine members including yourself. Your co-leader will be Quill, who was the former leader of the Corsairs. The new squads will be called onto the stage tomorrow during the opening assembly. Do you have any questions?" "Am I allowed to know the rest of my squad, or is it being kept secret?" "The remaining members of your squad will be revealed tomorrow." Jubilee said in her best distinguished voice as she was spinning around in the chair. Hisako got up and left the room. She had never lead a team, why did they give her this responsibility? Quill had lead a team before, why was he not in charge? As she shut the door behind her Jubilee and M began to talk. "You know M, she reminds me a lot of you. She seems very uptight." She stretched the gum from her mouth as she was pulling it snapped and broke, hitting her in the nose. "I might be uptight but at least I don't get my butt handed to me by a piece of chewing gum."

**Part 2**

The students were piling into the auditorium of the newly renovated mansion. Emma decided with her as headmistress they had to keep things current. Most of the senior members of the X-Men were there. They all sat on the stage towards the back all in their uniforms with their new teams. The new teams had just been announced the day before. Rogue, Psylocke, Marvel Girl, Storm, Nightcrawler, Northstar, Bishop, and Iceman to the left of the stage; Emma, Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Shadowcat, Colossus, Cecilia Reyes, and Mystique in the middle; and finally Havok, Polaris, Archangel, Lifeguard, Thunderbird, Forge, Jubilee, and Gambit on the right. M, Moonstar, Karma, Shatterstar, Rictor, Sunspot, Magma, Cannonball, and Chamber sat behind Emma and Scott's squad. A few others of the senior X-Men staff were sitting in the audience watching over the students. Emma walked to the podium in the middle of the stage and welcomed everyone. She wasted no time in telling the students that they would be introducing new squads, and she would take the honors first. Nobody really knew that the squads would be broken up so there was a gasp and then total silence in the crowd. "As I call your names please come up here and we will also hand out your new training uniforms. You will be called by your codename. I would like to introduce you all to my the X-Men of the future…my Hellions; The leader Prodigy, co-leader Angel, Beak, Wither, Rockslide, Loa, Wolf Cub, Bling, and finally Surge. Your new squad colors will be red, black, and crimson." As the word red came out of Emma's mouth a picture of the kids appeared on the wall behind them in what their new uniforms would look like. "Now for the next group, I would like to introduce to new faculty members and past students of mine Monet St. Croix and Jubilation Lee." M and Jubilee walked to center stage. "Thank you Ms. Frost and we would like to introduce you to our new team," replied M speaking as eloquently as usual. "We would like to introduce the Gensters; Leader Hisako, Co-Leader Quill, Specter, Wallflower, Icarus, Pixie, Dryad, Tag, and Rain Boy. And we have decided for the team colors to be black, green and gold." Again when the colors were mentioned the picture appeared on the wall, only this time Jubilee made a little lightshow as well. "Dani, I believe you are next," Monet walked away from the microphone as she said this. "I would just like to welcome you all back and I'm sorry that the squads have been messed with again, but this is all about learning. So let's make the best of it. I would like to introduce everyone to my co-advisor, who had a squad last year but was "unable" to keep up the duties it entailed. So without further ado I give you Northstar." The students were again silent as they saw JP walking from beside Rogue. "Thank you Dani, I'm glad I could be back and I would like to introduce the team. We have decided to stay with the New Mutants and here are our wonderful students, will you please cue the picture. I decided to make it more interesting for you guys by putting the picture up but keeping the picture disguised until that person is introduced. So the first member of our squad and Leader of it is Wind Dancer." As he said this, her form in the picture became clear, and she flew up to the stage. "The co-leader is Hellion, and the rest of the squad includes X-23, Elixir, Mercury, Anole, Cuckoo, DJ, and the final member of our team is Dust. And as you can tell by our picture our colors will be blue, black, and silver." They all took their seats, and Emma came back up to the podium. I would also like to say that these squads will also be trained by Xavier. He has decided to stay in Genosha. So you will all learn how to drive the X-Jet. Tomorrow will be the first day of flying lessons, meet your instructors at 8:00 tomorrow morning. And for you students that didn't make the main squads you are on different lower level squads that will still compete in the field day activities. The advisors for this are Shadowcat, Karma, Magma, Archangel, Beast, and Iceman."

**Part 3**

Sofia was surprised as to who was placed on her team. She, Elixir, and Hellion were already close. The last one being a former relationship, she knew it was over and accepted it but that does not make the hurt go away. She had met X-23 quite a few times and wanted to get to know her better. DJ was great, and was always up for a joke, and helped everyone whenever he could. Mercury and Dust are great people, and she was somewhat happy that she had someone else there that knew how Julian was. Anole was one of her best friends. She had befriended him because of Julian. She thought to herself that was one of the only good things he gave me. She knew of Vic's little crush on Julian and warned him of what trouble Julian was, but she also seen how he acted around Vic. She knew that undeniable attraction, for she once felt it. Then there was Cuckoo. The former Stepford Cuckoos. They had combined into one at the end of last year, for reasons that they would not tell. She now went by the name Phoebe, since she was the one that was in control during the merger. Sofia never really got along with them, but over the summer she seemed to actually be able to get along with them. They had all went to Julian's summer home. She was the only one from the New Mutants that went, and she felt alone that was until she met Sooraya and Vic. They soon found great company in their presence. Everyone had changed so much since the end of last year. Sofia seemed surprise of what all had transpired in the last 12 hours. Her new roommate X-23 walked in. She didn't say much, she just went straight to bed.

Victor looked up at his ceiling; he always wondered what it was like to fly. Would it feel just like swimming or different? He thought "Why does all my team members get the cool powers; Sofia can fly and use the wind at her command, Julian is a telekinetic, Dust can change her form into sand and travel at super speeds, Mercury is basically intangible when she wants to be and can get through just about anything, X is a female version of Wolverine and seems to be somewhat more normal, Cuckoo is a telepath, Elixir can heal anyone, and Icarus has a hypnotic voice and can fly. Why did I get the stupid powers?" "They're not to stupid, they're actually very useful." Came a reply from his door. Vic hadn't realized he was talking out loud. Julian his new roommate walked in. "You know you are like a lizard version of Nightcrawler…well without the teleportation powers. I mean you can conceal yourself, have an awesome tongue, and are quite flexible, agile, and I bet you can talk to reptiles…a Parseltongue, now that is awesome!" "Julian don't build it up to something it isn't. I haven't been able to talk to reptiles. My tongue isn't that great, I mean what can it be used for? The only thing I have going for me is my camouflage, and it is not really that useful!" "Well I know one thing that tongue can be used for." Vic looked up at the ceiling again, did Julian really just say that or was he dreaming. He decided to leave it alone; he didn't want to chance losing this friendship. "If you say Julian, but I don't understand why I was put on this squad. I'm not the most experienced." Julian piped up with "They notice potential, and they saw it in you. Not to mention Northstar is one of our Advisors, you were a shoe-in." Victor looked at him and walked out, it hurt more than what he would ever know. "Ooh come on, I didn't mean it like that. Vic, come back you know what I meant. You are very qualified for this position, come on." But it was too late. Victor had got out of the room as fast as he could and climbed the wall to get to the ceiling and camouflaged himself. Julian walked right on past looking for him. Tears were falling down his face, and one dropped on Josh Foley's head as he walked by. "What the hell was that? The damn roof must be leaking again. Emma spends all her dinero to renovate this place and it still is leaking." He didn't even notice Vic at the top of the ceiling. Victor thought to himself, "Nobody ever notices me."

"Amor, no es amor." Sang DJ as he was walking back into his new room. His new roommate was lying on his bed with a textbook. "What are you doing?" "I'm actually trying to do some studying believe it or not," he then slammed the book shut. "NOT" and threw it at DJ. DJ ducked it. "Oh you dumbass. You're going to get it now!" He took of running towards the bed and tackled his friend. He climbed on top, but was soon knocked off. "Say mercy, and I'll let you up," commanded Josh who had the upper hand. "Fine, MERCY." He quickly flipped Josh onto his back. "Now you say mercy!" "Mercy." Came the meek little reply of Josh. The boys were so much alike it was unbelievable. They had become like brothers in just a few short days. For some reason they knew they would be on the same team. DJ got off the bed, and grabbed the book. "You know, you shouldn't waste literature like this. Introduction to being a Dumbass 101." DJ said as he read the cover. "Oh piss off; you know that's not what it says. It says if you have black hair and a lame power you suck!" They both looked at each other for a while, and busted out laughing. Josh doubled over with laughter and fell off the bed, and DJ threw a pillow at him.

Mercury and Dust were sitting in their room. Sooraya took off the burqa she had been wearing all day. "Cessily, are you upset?" Cessily was attracted and when she found out that they were dividing the squads again, she wanted to make sure she was on the same one as him. "No…yes. It's not like I don't like our new team, but I had some hopes." A tear fell from her face. Sooraya looked at her bestfriend and went to comfort her. They had become a lot closer since last year. They realized they had very similar powers, and how much they had in common. "Raya do you think I'm being too emotional? I really like Kevin, but this doesn't mean we still can't be together." "Cessily I don't think I'm the best person to be asking about this. I've not had that many relationships. Maybe you should ask someone else." "The reason I'm asking you is because I trust your opinion." "No, I don't think you're being overemotional. You really like him, and I understand your concerns." The two girls left their quarters and passed Phoebe on the way to the bathroom.

Phoebe had been placed with Hisako. They really knew nothing of each other. Phoebe opened the door, and saw Hisako meditating in the corner. Phoebe had never really meditated the only time she really did was when she was talking with her sisters. She had discovered that they were all there with her. Celste, Mindee, Esme, and Sophie were all there with her. When the three remaining Cuckoos had merged during the summer last year they also reached out to the psyches of Esme and Sophie, and brought them into their "hive" again. Phoebe's telepathy was now more powerful. Betsy, Rachel, and Emma could feel her telepathic presence and knew she would become an omega class telepath soon. They made sure to monitor her. Emma sent a message to Xavier telling him of how strong she had became. She now had classes with him as well. She had not noticed she was daydreaming as Hisako asked her to hand her a book. "Oh, sorry Hisako I was deep in thought." "It is fine, I understand." Hisako always spoke right to the point. In fact that was one thing Phoebe liked about her. She never beat around the bush about anything. They both knew they had a lot in common. Tomorrow was the session of flight classes. She figured Sofia would be the one to fly the jet, since she was the one who understood air patterns, and Jay would probably be co-pilot. Celeste, Mindee, Sophie, and even you Esme. She began her psi-link with her sister's psyches. She saw her surroundings change to a field. Her sisters appeared one-by-one, the way they had left. First Celeste appeared Mindee next to her, Esme on the other side, and Sophie on the other side of her. They began to talk. She fell asleep on her bed.

The mansion had finally settled down from the long day of activity. People were actually sleeping. A few people stayed awake, but the main squads knew that tomorrow was a day in hell. Victor had stayed un-noticed at the top of the ceiling now for quite some time. He really felt hurt, by what Julian had said. Julian had always been so nice to him, why did he say something like that? Victor felt his tears rolling down his face again. This was an all too familiar feeling. He had always been an outcast, but for a while he felt as though he belonged. He didn't notice Julian come out of their room. "Victor, I know you're up there. I didn't mean that. It didn't come out the way it was supposed to. I meant you and Northstar were close, and he knew what potential and what skills you possess." Victor started changing his color back to what he normally looked like. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Vic, but trust me I really didn't mean it. You are one of my best friends, and I look out for my best friends." "It really hurt me, Julian. I thought you were my friend and the next thing I know you make it sound like I'm only on this team for one reason." "I've told you that is not what I meant. Can you not believe me? If our friendship means anything please believe me. I swear that I never meant to hurt you. It all just came out wrong." "Julian, please don't ever treat me like you do some people. Please just promise me you never will. You were the first person to really talk to me, and that is what hurt so much. So please just promise that will never happen." "I promise Vic, I promise" The two boys walked back into their room, not saying a word letting all the silence do the talking.

**Part 4**  
Loa stood outside the mansion tossing rocks into the air and shattering them by sticking he finger through them. She loved the way her powers worked. "Swimming" through objects was one of her favorite past times. Feeling the breeze flow by her she saw Archangel and a few students of his flying class high above her. A feather from Warren dropped down. She picked it up, and looked it over. She raised it high in the air, and let it go. She saw it catch the win and float off a little bit. "Loa, what are you doing out here?" Prodigy and Surge came walking towards her.


End file.
